Mudança de história
by Gabiih Malfoy
Summary: As vezes precisamos mudar a história, para que ela fique melhor... Short fic D/G


**Autora:** Gabiih Malfoy

**BETA:** Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U.

**Short fic**

**Shipper:** D/G

**Resumo:** As vezes precisamos mudar a história, para que ela fique melhor... Short fic D/G

**OBS 1:** A família Weasley não é tão pobre quanto no filme, eles tão numa classe média. Mas as rivalidades entre famílias ainda continua.

**OBS 2:** Mesmo a família Weasley sendo de classe média, o Malfoy ainda continua cismado com eles, e chamando de pobres, etc...

**OBS 3:** A fic é a base da uma história de teatro do século XIX(19).

Boa leitura!! ^^

** x - x - x - x ----------------------- x - x - x – x**

**Mudança De História**

**14/12, No quarto**

Não sei por que, mas a mamãe me deu esse diário no meu aniversário do ano passado. Nunca gostei de escrever em diários, mas agora me deu uma vontade que nem eu sei de onde veio.

Bom, vou começar me apresentando não?!

Sou Virgínia Weasley, sou a caçula da minha família. Tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Sim, sou a única mulher. Sou bruxa, e estou no sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Dos meus seis irmãos, só o Rony que ainda está estudando, e ele está no sétimo ano. No ano que vem só sou eu aqui nessa escola. Que bom! Porque é O saco ter que dar explicações aos meus irmãos.

Tá chega de falar em irmãos, e vamos falar de mim! Tenho 1,65cm, olhos verdes, cabelo vermelho (a minha família toda é assim), sardas (idem)... É, acho que é só isso.

Não gosto de ninguém no momento, mas como todos da escola já sabem, fui apaixonada pelo Harry Potter (melhor amigo do meu irmão) até o quarto ano. Aí cansei de ficar esperando ele e desencanei.

Adoro filmes trouxas, e coisas trouxas, o celular é uma mão na roda!

Durante o café da manhã, Dumbledore se levantou e falou:

- Silêncio! Tenho um comunicado para vocês – todos os alunos ficaram quietos no mesmo instante. - Já que estamos pertos das férias de inverno, resolvemos dar uma festa de Natal aqui em Hogwarts. Mas não é uma festa normal, é uma festa à fantasia! Usem suas imaginações na hora de criá-las. A festa será dia 22 de dezembro, que aí vocês têm o dia 23 para se recuperarem e ir embora dia 24 de manhã. Como amanhã terá a visita a Hogsmeade, vocês poderão comprar suas fantasias. É só isso, podem continuar o café.

Terminando de falar, todo o salão entrou em uma conversaiada, e na mesa da Grifinória não foi diferente...

- Que legal! Uma festa à fantasia – falou Rony.

- É mesmo! – exclamou Harry. – Vocês já têm alguma idéia?

- Eu acho que vou me fantasiar de Julieta – disse Mione.

- Eu vou de jogador, como o Victor Krum – anunciou Rony, sonhador. – E você, Harry?

- Nem sei... – respondeu ele, pensativo. – E você, Ginny, vai vestir o que?

- Surpresa – falei, com cara de marota. – Só saberão no dia! Agora tchau, tô indo pra aula.

Na saída do salão principal, encontrei com a Luna, minha amiga da Corvinal. Ela estava toda eufórica pela festa, e logo falou:

- Ginny, amanhã vamos juntas para Hogsmeade comprar nossas fantasias?

- Claro!

E fomos conversando até a sala de aula.

É isso, agora tenho que ir, tchauzinho!

** x - x - x - x ----------------------- x - x - x – x**

**15/12, Na sala comunal**

Acordei bem cedo, me arrumei, peguei o dinheiro que tinha guardado e fui tomar café.

- E aí, Ginny, vai falar pra gente qual vai ser a sua fantasia? – perguntou Rony.

- Bom dia pra você também! E não, só dia 22 vocês vão saber.

- Poxa, Ginny... A gente já falou o que vamos vestir, porque você não fala? – indagou Harry.

- Porque é surpresa, não quero que ninguém saiba, e também não pedi para vocês me falarem.

Com isso, levantei da mesa, indo para a grande porta de carvalho esperar por Luna. Malfoy ia passar por mim, mas resolveu me irritar.

- Weasley, como é que você vai para a festa à fantasia? Vai de empregada? Opss, empregada você já é! Então vai como?

- Malfoy, não te interessa como eu vou ou não, só sei que você provavelmente vai de Loiro do Banheiro, né?! – disse isso virando, indo me encontrar com Luna.

- Weasley...!

Mas não ouvi o resto, porque já estava bem longe. Enquanto andávamos até Hogsmeade, Luna perguntou:

- Ginny, o que você falou pro Malfoy ficar tão bravo?

- Nha, só falei que ele ia para a festa de Loiro do Banheiro.

Ela deu uma boa gargalhada.

- Luna, vamos logo comprar as fantasias, se não vão acabar as bonitas.

- É mesmo, vamos...

** x - x - x - x ----------------------- x - x - x – x**

Fomos direto para a loja da Madame Malkin. Quando entramos, estranhamos a loja estar vazia, mas achamos que todos tinham deixado para depois (e foi isso mesmo). Uma senhora veio nos atender.

- O que a senhoritas gostariam?

- Madame Malkin não está? – perguntou Luna, já olhando pelo ombro da senhora.

- Oh! Eu sou irmã dela, ela está na outra loja, no Beco Diagonal. Sou Madame Valkin, de Valkiria. Se quiserem, podem me chamar assim.

- Hum... Eu sou Ginny e essa é minha amiga Luna. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Nós queríamos ver fantasias para a festa de Natal de Hogwarts – completou Luna.

- Oh, sim! Vocês querem que tipo de fantasia?

- Eu queria uma fantasia do tipo de domadora de dragão, ou então de fada – disse Luna.

A senhora ficou assustada com a diferença entre uma e outra, mas foi mostrar as de domadora e as de fada.

- Bom, tenho essas duas de domadora, e essas cinco de fada.

As de fadas eram um vestido de renda até o joelho, com um par de asas. Tinha nas cores azul, amarelo, rosa, verde e lilás. Todas eram iguais, só mudavam as cores. Já as de domadora, a primeira era uma calça e uma blusa marrom (estilo as roupas do Hagrid), enquanto a segunda era um vestido de couro, com um chicotinho e umas pulseiras de couro. De cara Luna adorou a segunda e falou:

- Amei o segundo, quanto é?

- Esse, por ser couro de Dragão Escocês, é 40 galeões – respondeu Valkiria

- Vou experimentar – disse ela, tirando da mão da senhora e indo para o provador.

- E você, Ginny? – perguntou Valkin. – Você quer fantasia de que?

- Não sei... Tava pensando em alguma peça trouxa, mas ainda não tive nenhuma idéia.

- Temos Julieta, de Shakespeare.

- Não, a minha outra amiga já vai vestir. E também em todas as festas tem uma Julieta, já ficou muito clichê.

- É mesmo... – concordou a senhora, pensativa. – Que tal Colombina?!

- Hã?

- Colombina é do teatro Commedia dell'Arte, criado na Itália. Tem o Arlequim e o Pierrot. O Arlequim é apaixonado pela Colombina, mas ele é muito preguiço, insolente e brincalhão, e adora fazer brincadeiras com as pessoas e sempre se safa pela sua agilidade. Já o Pierrot é um amoroso, sonhador muito meigo e bonito. Não que Arlequim não seja, mas ele também é apaixonado por Colombina. Ela, por sinal, também gosta de Arlequim, mas está em duvida se fica com o sonhador e amoroso Pierrot ou com o preguiço e insolente Arlequim. Para resumir bem, no fim a Colombina fica com Arlequim, e o Pierrot fica muito triste, e é por isso a lágrima no olho dele. Mas, menina, não se engane com os Arlequins, muitas vezes vale mais a pena ficar com um Pierrot.

Fiquei encantada com a história e a pedi para a senhora, para ver como era a roupa. Era um vestido com o corpete preto, tinha três pompons brancos e vinha uma saia "balone" branca até o joelho, era lindo o vestido.

- E, minha querida, esse vestido é único e está em uma promoção, só por 22 galeões.

Fiquei pasma. Única peça e só 22 Galeões. Tá, eu sei que não é SÓ, mas tava muito barata, comparada à de 40 da Luna.

- É minha! – falei muito rápido, o que provocou riso em nós duas. – Quer dizer, deixe-me só experimentar antes...

Falando isso, Luna gritou do provador:

- GINNY, ME AJUDA A PÔR O VESTIDOOOOOOOO!!!

Nós rimos do jeito que ela falou e fomos ajudá-la. O vestido era mesmo muito justo, só que Luna, como sempre, não percebeu que tinha um zíper para abrir.

- Luna, você não está conseguindo pôr porque não abriu o zíper, né?! – falei.

- Vixi... É mesmo – ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Então, já que já descobrimos o problema, eu vou experimentar a minha fantasia.

Fui para o outro provador e coloquei o vestido. Ficou perfeito, parecia que tinha sido feito só para mim.

Saí do provador e Luna já estava lá fora me esperando, para pagarmos os vestidos. Tanto Luna quanto Valkin ficaram sem voz.

- Então, gente, como eu fiquei? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDA! – disseram as duas juntas.

Então me troquei, pagamos os vestidos e saímos.

** x - x - x - x ----------------------- x - x - x – x**

**23/12, No quarto**

MERLIN DANÇANDO MACARENA VESTIDO DE MADONNA (Oo)! Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

Ontem, dia 22, foi o dia da festa. Estava um sábado lindo, e todos estavam ansiosos com a festa. Era hora do café da manhã, e só se falava naquilo.

- Como será que vai ficar o salão pra festa? – perguntou Harry.

- Nem sei, só acho que deve ficar lindo, por ser uma festa à fantasia – eu falei.

- É... – concordou Rony. – Mas e aí, Ginny, num vai mesmo falar qual é a sua fantasia?

Mione deu uma cotovelada nele, nada discreta.

- Já falei que só vão saber na festa – eu já fiquei irritada. – Agora dá licença que eu vou passear.

- Ginny... GINNY!

Eu tava tão irritada com o meu irmão sempre perguntando sobre a minha fantasia que o ignorei.

Estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, pensando sobre minha fantasia e sobre a festa, que nem percebi para onde ia. Quando dei por mim, estava no jardim. Aproveitando que estava por lá, sentei debaixo de um ipê, perto do lago. Peguei umas pedrinhas e comecei a tacar lá dentro, para ver qual ia mais longe (eu sei, é besta... Mas fazer o que, tava com tédio). Estava ficando com frio, pois já era inverno, e quando olhei para o céu, o sol já estava se pondo. Levei um susto e saí correndo para a torre da Grifinória, para me arrumar.

Chegando ao quarto, o banheiro estava livre, pois todas já tinham tomado banho e estavam já se arrumando, então fui tomar um banho para me esquentar, arrumei o cabelo e saí do banheiro. O quarto estava uma zona, sapato pra cá, roupas para lá, toalhas jogadas nas camas, tava mesmo uma zona.

Abri a caixa onde estava meu vestido e fui me vestindo. Estava em dúvida sobre sapato, então perguntei para a única menina que sobrou no quarto comigo.

- Diana, qual sapato fica melhor, esse preto de bico fino ou essa sandália preta?

- UIUI! Ginny, você esta linda! – falou Diana. – Acho que a sandália é mais confortável e combina mais.

- É... Pensando por esse lado, a sandália é mesmo melhor. E você também está linda!

- Bom, Ginny, já vou indo. Nos vemos no salão – despediu-se Diana, já na porta.

- Ok! Daqui a pouco já estou descendo.

Ficando sozinha, fiz a maquiagem, arrumei mais um pouquinho o meu cabelo e desci.

Na sala comunal, só estava Rony, Harry e Mione.

- Nossa! Maninha, você está linda!

- Tá mesmo! – falou Harry, me olhando da cabeça aos pés. Corei, mas ninguém percebeu.

- Nossa, Ginny, você tá linda mesmo! Vamos? – falou Mione.

- Vamos – concordaram os meninos. Rony ofereceu o braço à Mione e Harry para mim.

Na porta do salão principal, encontrei Luna e saí correndo para falar com ela, deixando o trio sozinho. Eles entraram e eu fiquei conversando com ela. Depois de 10 minutos, nós entramos e o salão parou para nos ver. Quando olhamos em volta, encontramos o trio sentado na mesa e fomos falar com eles.

Só naquele momento é que eu percebi que a Mione estava mesmo de Julieta, e que meu irmão, em vez de Victor Krum, estava de Romeu.

- _A Mione tem mesmo poder sobre meu irmão, para conseguir fazê-lo desistir de Victor Krum e se vestir de Romeu_ – pensei.

Foi quando olhei para Harry, é que eu percebi que ele estava vestido de Arlequim. Ele estava bonito, aliás, ele É bonito. A roupa dele era uma calça, junto com a blusa branca com losângulos coloridos.

- Nossa! Só agora vi – comentou Rony. – Ginny, você e o Harry estão fazendo par, você de Colombina e ele de Arlequim.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, o salão todo disse "OH" e nós olhamos para a porta. Entrando por ela, estavam os meninos mais bonitos de Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine. Blaise estava vestido de domador, era um domador sexy para falar a verdade. Estava usando uma calça de couro marrom escuro, com um colete de couro com pelo. Luna, que era apaixona por ele, se derreteu do meu lado. Malfoy estava vestido de Pierrot (sim, Pierrot, nem eu acreditei quando vi). Mas, claro, não era um Pierrot com roupa de saco de batata, e sim um Pierrot com uma calça branca "bufante" com uns losângulos pretos e, em vez da blusa, era uma pintura branca com vários losângulos pretos espalhados pelo abdômen. E que abdômen! Virgínia Weasley, que pensamentos são esses? Desde quando um Malfoy é lindo? Tá, voltando à fantasia e esquecendo o lindo abdômen, no rosto ele tinha uma lágrima desenhada em baixo do olho esquerdo.

- Vamos dançar Mione? – convidou Rony, com raiva.

Aí todos nós descongelamos.

- Claro! – respondeu ela, toda feliz.

- Vocês querem uma bebida? – ofereceu Harry, galanteador.

- Uhum! – respondemos, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ele saiu, Luna falou, toda sonhadora:

- Você viu como o Blaise faz par comigo? Eu estou de domadora e ele de domador...

- É mesmo!

- Mas, meu Merlin de tanguinha de tigrinho com um negão do lado, o Malfoy também tá um gato de Pierrot! Até que você poderia mudar a história, né? Em vez do Arlequim, ficar com o Pierrot.

- Luna! – eu disse brava. – O Malfoy me odeia como você acha que poderia dar algo certo?!

- AH!!! Então se vocês não fossem inimigos, você até mudaria a história? – ela falou com cara de marota.

- É claro que não.

- Mas foi você quem falou que ele te odeia e que não daria certo, então se vocês não se odiassem, daria...

Não a deixei nem terminar.

- Luna, eu não gosto dele, então não daria...

Não consegui terminar, pois Harry chegou com as bebidas e me perguntou:

- Você quer dançar comigo?

- Claro!

Deixamos Luna sozinha na mesa. Quando olhei para trás, só vi Blaise sentando-se à mesa e conversando com ela. Fiquei surpresa por isso, e achei estranho ele ter ficado longe do Draco, mas achei bom, porque eles ficariam sozinhos.

- _CALMA!!! FOI ISSO MESMO?! DESDE QUANDO O MALFOY É DRACO?_ – eu pensei.

- _Desde quando a gente viu aquele abdômen lindo de morrer!!!_ – respondeu meu subconsciente.

- Tá_... Aquele abdômen é O tanquinho, quer dizer é O tanque, dá até pra lavar roupa..._ – pensei.

- _AHÁ! Sabia que você ia concordar comigo, sobre o tanquinho._

-_ AHHHHH! Desisto, ele é lindo sim, mas ele é meu inimigo, não?!_

-_ ..._

- Ginny, você está me ouvindo?!

- Hã? AH, desculpa, Harry, não estava nesse planeta...

- É, deu pra ver... Eu tava falando sobre a coincidência das nossas fantasias, foi obra do destino...

Fiquei muda, não tinha o que responder. Não dava para acreditar que O-menino-que-sobreviveu acreditava em coisa de destino...

Foi quando percebi que ele tinha colocado as mãos na minha cintura.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Potter?

- Oras, o que um Arlequim deve fazer dar um beijo na Colombina – falou como se fosse óbvio.

Quando ele fechou os olhos, tadinho foi o maior erro da vida dele. Juntei todas minhas forças e dei um chute nele. O que aconteceu? Somente que Harry-idota-que-se-acha-o-máximo-Potter não pode mais ter filhos. Nada de mais, não? Saí com raiva e empurrando todos que entravam na minha frente.

Fui para o jardim, estava um pouco frio por causa do inverno, mas nada de mais. Sentei num banco e fiquei vendo o lago. Foi quando senti alguém me olhando. Virei e não acreditei no que eu vi.

- Colombina! – ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Demorou pra cair à ficha... Foi aí que eu o vi se aproximando, pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo nela.

- Pierrot?!

- Demorou, hein, Weasley?

- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?

- Hum... – Draco fingiu estar pensando por um momento. – Cumprimentando a Colombina.

-...

- O que uma Colombina como você está fazendo aqui, sozinha?

- Esfriando a cabeça, Pierrot, e você?

- Procurando certa Colombina...

- Para que?

- Parabenizá-la pelo chute bem dado em um certo Arlequim – disse, meio irônico e feliz. Ri do jeito que ele falou. – Rindo do que?

- Do jeito que você falou do chute...

- Que jeito?

- Feliz e irônico ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, mas é para estar, afinal, desde quando uma Colombina dá um chute em um Arlequim? Pelo que eu saiba, as Colombinas amam os Arlequins.

- É... Mas quem disse que a história sempre tem que ser a mesma? Uma hora enjoa ouvir sempre as mesmas coisas – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- É, mas é raro uma Colombina trocar um Arlequim...

- _Raro_ não impossível.

Meu Merlin, o que eu estava falando, não era possível que eu estava dando bola para o Malfoy. Ele deu um passo para frente, e eu um para trás. Draco riu.

- Não – um passo – precisa – outro passo – fugir – outro passo –, eu não mordo, Virgínia.

- Como você me chamou?

- Virgínia. Não é o seu nome? – outro passo. Bati com as costas em uma árvore, não tinha como eu fugir, estava a menos de um centímetro.

- É, mas...

- Então, se é, não é para te chamar assim?

- É, mas...

- Então porque você achou estranho?

-Dá pra me deixar falar? – perguntei, achando graça nas explicações dele.

- Ah, desculpa.

- Sim, é o meu nome, só que você sempre me chama de Weasley, nunca de Virgínia. Por isso achei estranho.

-Hum... Mas, então, porque você deu um chute no Potter?

- De novo? Eu dei um chute porque ele se acha o tal, e por que...

Calei-me no mesmo momento que percebi para quem estava falando.

- E por que...

Baixei a cabeça e falei:

- Porque ele quis me beijar... – corei violentamente.

- E desde quando você ou qualquer outra Colombina recusa um beijo dele?

- Desde que eu não quero, e desde que eu achei a história da Colombina muito clichê – falando isso, levantei a cabeça. Fiz a pior coisa do mundo, porque assim que levantei, olhei para aqueles olhos cinza, estavam me avaliando.

- Eu também acho a história da Colombina muito clichê.

Acabando de dizer isso, ele colou seus lábios nos meus. No começo foi um choque, mas depois abri mais a boca para aprofundar o beijo. Foi um beijo simples, caloroso, inocente; mas ao mesmo tempo um beijo necessitado por ambos. Só nos separamos quando precisamos mesmo de ar. Descansei minha cabeça no ombro dele, e foi o tempo de recuperar o ar para que eu sentisse os lábios dele nos meus de novo. Esse beijo foi mais arrebatador, foi melhor que o outro.

Depois desse beijo vieram mais outros e outros, e cada um diferente do outro, cada um melhor que o outro.

Lembro que, quando resolvemos entrar, já era bem tarde, pois não tinha mais ninguém no salão. Marcamos de nos ver hoje às 3 da tarde.

Sabe o que eu descobri? O Draco e o Blaise viram a gente comprando as fantasias, e compraram o par que combinava. Perguntei para o Draco porque ele comprou a de Pierrot, e ele falou que era porque tinha certeza que eu ia preferir o Pierrot. É, foi verdade. Mas aí eu me pergunto, quando foi que ele começou a gostar de mim? Vou perguntar isso pra ele hoje e falo depois... Eu estou louca, estou conversando com um diário... Bom, voltando... Hoje falei com a Luna de manhã, e ela falou que ela e o Blaise estão namorando, e que Harry, depois que levou o chute que eu dei, ele foi para a enfermaria acompanhado da Pansy Parkison. Sim, a da Sonserina. Parece que os ânimos entres as duas casas (Grifinória e Sonserina) melhoraram, não? Digo por mim mesma.

Bom, agora estou indo porque se não chego atrasada no meu encontro com o Draco. Tchauzinho!!!

**FIM**

**N/A:** Até que fim eu fiz uma fic ^^

Depois de ler várias fics, e quase inventar um cap. inteiro para minha migah, eu fiz a minha própria fic!!

Bom, a história da Colombina, Arlequim e Pierrot vc encontra no google fasilmente.

É bem bonitinha... só que eu não gosto do Arlequim, então fiz a Colombina com o Pierrot(ele é muito mais fofs)

Deixem review, pliss vcs não vão poerder um dedo... nem vão morrer. Então me façam feliz *-* (oinemsoufeliz ¬¬)

Já to começando a falar besteira... intão deixem uma review e me façam feliz(bua num rimo snif snif)

Bjss


End file.
